half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Firekong1
Welcome! Welcome, welcome to the Half-Life Wiki. Whether you are here to stay or passing through on your way to parts unknown, we hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: General help * Manual of Style (to carefully read before going any further) * Layout Guide * * General Help category * * Our Projects page (or how you can help) Other * * About this wiki * Administration The Half-Life Wiki aspires to be a reliable source for all Half-Life fans to read and draw information from, and as such, fan-created continuity and fan fiction are not allowed outside of the mod articles. All in-universe material must be attributable to a reliable source. Please do not remove talk page and forum comments, as they are part of the public record. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here! If you have any questions, see the help pages, add a question to the , ask one of our Administrators or just leave a message on my talk page. A-06 (talk) 18:03, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Welcome again Sure, we can be friends. Don't worry about that edit, in fact, thanks for it.— A-06 (talk) 10:36, December 10, 2019 (UTC) What messages are you talking about? Just ask, kong.— A-06 (talk) 09:08, January 23, 2020 (UTC) Oh, now I remember; i'm not mad or anything. It's somewhere in the rules actually, mod images are not allowed in canon articles. Now, regarding canon itself, we only take official content as canon. You can have your own head-canon, of course, just leave it out when dealing with canon articles.— A-06 (talk) 23:09, January 23, 2020 (UTC) Now it does have the non-canon template, that's what it's called; you can type to add it if you find another article that needs it. Regarding the other question, I'm gonna have to pass, I know nothing about the Godzilla universe but good luck with the writing!— A-06 (talk) 15:09, January 25, 2020 (UTC) Apology Accepted I haven't finished Black Mesa Xen yet, I stopped after dying like 10 times to the gonarch, I should reinstall it. HDTF? all I know about it is because of the memes; generally I don't play mods that rely on filling in the gaps of the official storyline, so I don't really care about it. I doesn't have a page here because none bothered to create one for it; in my case, I prioritize keeping the wiki in a semi decent state rather than adding more content to it. How about you? Did you get to play them?— A-06 (talk) 14:44, January 27, 2020 (UTC) :Well, they'll be free on steam for about 2 months so you have plenty of time to play them all. Check them out.— A-06 (talk) 15:19, January 27, 2020 (UTC) I don't think I understand, what is the point of the list? Hey, it's your wiki, kong, you don't need my blessing, you can put whatever you want in it. But if you insist, sure, go ahead.— A-06 (talk) 17:25, January 29, 2020 (UTC) :I'm no expert on kaijus but... aren't they supposed to be giant creatures? If so, many of the ones in the list shouldn't be there. Other than that, it's just a list, I guess, not much I can comment on.— A-06 (talk) 10:30, January 31, 2020 (UTC) Yeah but what's the point of the list? Why are they there? What do they do in the story?— A-06 (talk) 10:40, February 1, 2020 (UTC)